Lucy
by whatarefishfingers
Summary: Sweeney Todd swallowed hard as he came to a calm halt at the cold slab of stone over the grave. He read over the name that was etched in stone: Lucinda Margret Barker


The wind whipped his mess of a hair wildly, greying black waves with a splash of dull white in the middle wavered weakly against its powerful gusts and blows. His boots sunk slightly into the soft dirt of the Earth as he stalked calmly over the small hill. The grass was a dull green, the sky a tired, weak dusty blue. He glanced up over head and his calloused hands tightened on the small bouquet of pale red roses he carried.

The only sound was the busy wind and the man's shallow breathing as he chanted over and over like a mantra, _"Lucy"_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_  
><em>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<em>  
><em>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away<em>  
><em>I just came to talk for a while<em>  
><em>I got some things I need to say<em>

Sweeney Todd swallowed hard as he came to a calm halt at the slab of stone over the small mound of dirt, grass scattered over it. He stared down at the ground for a while, his eyes fighting against the pounding of tears that pushed so hard against his eyes.

After a minuet, Sweeney slowly knelt down as he lowered the roses to cradle in his lap. The tears rammed against the back of his eyes now as he read over the head stone: _Lucinda Margret barker_

"Hello, Lucy," the barber's voice shook terribly as he swallowed again.

_Now that its over_  
><em>I just wanna hold her<em>  
><em>Id give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking<em>  
><em>back at me<em>  
><em>Now that its over<em>  
><em>I just wanna hold her<em>  
><em>Ive gotta live with the choices i made<em>  
><em>And I cant live with myself today<em>

Sweeney stared at the three words as the salty water built up in his eyes. The barber sat there with his hands balled into fists in his lap for a moment. "I...I thought I'd come visit you today." his voice trembled, but stood strong against the urge to fall over and sob. "I know I don't do so very often, but I...I just... felt...I had to."

He placed the flowers against the stone as gently as he would have attempted to walk on water.

Sweeney's eyes flickered to the roses for a moment and fell to the ground. He hung his head shamefully. " I know they're not much, I remembered how they were your favorite..."

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
><em>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<em>  
><em>I know Id do it all different if I had the chance<em>  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give<em>  
><em>And they cant help me make amends<em>

His eyes clouded for the longest time. He was no longer in a cold graveyard atop a hill somewhere in London; Sweeney was with his wife Lucy Barker in heaven.

The whole place was nothing but sun light and white, fluffy clouds. Her hair was as golden as the very sun, her eyes the deepest of blues that not even Mercury could match, her skin glowed radiant and lightly. Sweeney stared down into her smiling face, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. But the look of shock was soon replaced by the purest look of joy and relaxation as Lucy wrapped her petite arms around the barber.

He did not hesitate to reciprocate the comforting gesture. They stood there for what felt like all eternity.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized as he buried his face in her golden locks, the tears falling freely. Sweeney felt Lucy smile gently against his chest. "I know, Todd, I've forgiven you."

_Here we are_  
><em>Now you're in my arms<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so ba<em>d

Suddenly, as though he were dropped from heaven and hit Earth, a shout shook him out of his reverie, his eyes snapping open.

"SWEENEY!"

He didn't need to hear the voice twice. Sweeney glanced behind him and there, just over the mound of Earth and unmarked headstones, stood his lovely wife, Mrs. Nellie Todd. Her pale face was sympathetic, the wind blowing her Auburn ringlets over her chocolate brown eyes as she stood there, waiting for him.

A bundle of pale pink blanket was a wrapped protectively in her petite arm, the other down at her side where a young boy with the same dark red curls and dark eyes held her hand.

_Here we are_  
><em>For a brand new start<em>  
><em>Living the life that we could've had<em>

Sweeney looked over the three for a moment before a soft smile cracked over his wet face. He hastily wiped away the salty tears that had been cascading down his face and stood to his feet. The barber looked down at the old grave.

He sucked in a shallow breathe, said gently just above a whisper, "Good bye, Lucy." and headed down the hill, leaving the whistle of the wind behind. Still, as he wrapped a loving arm around his wife and nuzzled into her mess of blood red curls, as he ruffled the young boy's hair with a friendly grin, and even as the family made their way out of the cemetery and toward the coast, the pair of sparkling blue eyes never left Sweeney's mind.

_Just another moment in your eyes_  
><em>I'll see you in another life<em>  
><em>In heaven where we never say goodbye<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, So this was my attempt at a sweet and sad one-shot. I love skillet and when I heard this song I couldn't believe how no one else thought to use it as a one-shot. This whole thing was my vision of what the ending should have been. Yeah, Lucy was crazy, but she was Sweeney's first love, and no one can forget that.**

**SWEENETT FOREVER!**

**review if you agree.  
><strong>


End file.
